Coffee Shop
by sharkswillruledaWORLD
Summary: Sequel to 'Coffee's for Closer'. Sakura and Itachi's weddings told form the beginning to the end. Starts at the end of the prequel. ItaSaku AU


_**Coffee Shop**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, which should be an acknowledged fact by now**

* * *

Standing in front of a full length mirror, was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. Haruno Sakura, soon to be Uchiha Sakura, had long luscious pink hair that was set in an intricate manner. Her hair was assembled in a chignon at the back of her head and decorated by pearls and jewels while a few curly bangs framed her heart-shaped face and came to rest on her shoulders. The pinkette had bright happy green eyes, which were accentuated by her dark thick eyelashes. Her glossy lips were smiling so widely that it was a miracle her heart shaped face didn't split. Her pale complexion was making the small rosy blush on her cheeks stand out.

Sakura was a slim woman, her chest well developed, with a small waist and wide hips, giving her the sought after hourglass figure. She was wearing a long white wedding dress. The dress was strapless and was ornate with many pearls and flower designs. On her head, laid a silver tiara decorated with quite the big diamond in the middle while smaller gems were aligned by its side, adding to the charm of her unique hair color. Her future husband bought her the pricy crown once she started dating him, calling her the 'Queen of his heart'. Whenever the pink haired woman thought about the crown she was wearing, she would giggle like a preteen school girl at how corny her fiancé could be.

"Stop moving so much Forehead! You're going to ruin the long hours I spent on making you look like a woman, you know?!" A shriek from the pinkette's right snapped her attention to the source of the high pitched sound.

Beside the blush haired bride stood a beautiful blond woman in her mid twenties. She was Yamanaka Ino and a sight to behold. Her wavy platinum blond hair was let loose, reaching past her hips and a playful glare was directed toward her best friend by her baby blue eyes. Her plump lips were smirking, enhancing her high cheekbones. She was slim and wearing a lilac knee-length dress. It was a strapless dress with a rosy bow underneath the breast area. In her hands was a small silvery purse and a scarlet rose was set around her wrist by a pink ribbon. The model was wearing high heeled silver sandals with chiffon straps tied at the ankle. She was shaking a slender finger in front of the smugly smiling pinkette while her right hand was fisted on her hip.

"Shut it, Ino-pig! It's not like I looked like a boy before. Besides, even if I did why would Itachi-kun propose to me?"

"Maybe he was gay, so he fell in love with the Sakura-guy, but then during your first date, when I worked my fabulous magic on you, he became straight and fell in love with the woman-Sakura. Though how he still loves you even when you look like plain ol' Forehead-girl still shocks me."

Giving a slight push to her maid in honor and ignoring the small shout of 'hey!', the bride huffed angrily before attempting to cross her arms over her chest. Keyword: attempting.

"Are you trying to ruin the dress before the wedding?!" Admonished Tenten, surprisingly as she usually was more of the tomboy who didn't care about her clothes. Though the three women guessed that it was due to her marriage to Hinata's cousin and her pregnancy of her first daughter.

Tenten Hyūga, née Yakimichi, was a fair skinned woman with dark hair always put in twin buns, reminiscent of a baby panda. Her hazel eyes were playfully glaring at the future wife as a huge grin was lighting her face. She was a fit woman, seeing as she was one of Japan's Olympic champions, though a small budge on her stomach could be seen, a sign of being well in pregnancy. She married Neji Hyūga, a childhood friend two years ago and was six months pregnant with their first daughter, which only made her husband fussier over her state. Thus always making the brown haired woman moody, which he never failed to blame over her pregnancy state. Truly men could be such simple minded creatures sometimes.

"G-girls, I think we shouldn't argue now. It's Sakura-chan's big day after all." Stammered lightly Hyūga Hinata.

Hinata was the definition of a lady. She held grace and beauty. Her charm was only furthered by her shyness and kindness. She had beautiful long dark blue hair reaching past her mid-back and lilac eyes, a rare color that only belonged to those born in the Hyūga clan. She used to be so shy that she would always faint in the mere presence of Sakura's best guy friend, Naruto, and not a single word could be said without stutter. However, after meeting and practically living with Sakura, Ino and Tenten, the Hyūga heiress became less timid and more outgoing. Although when nervous, she could slip so easily in her past shy self, though thankfully with a lesser degree of stutter.

Being the Hyūga Corp. heiress included many responsibilities, such as the multiple lessons she had to follow ranging from piano, traditional dance, ballet, how to walk, talk, even how to answer the phone, but also management, politics and business. On the other hand, it also meant that she had to attend the many arranged dates for possible future husbands, even if she was in a healthy, yet secret, relationship with her long time crush aka Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura's long time best friend.

"Aww. Hinata-chan you're so cute!" Cried out Sakura before bear hugging the unsuspecting woman. "Whenever Naruto gets the guts to finally ask your hand, know that I'll be your maid in honor and that I was the one who gave him the push he's needing."

The poor blue haired woman squeaked and blushed so much that her cheeks could put tomatoes into shame. "S-Sakura-chan I don't think you should move so much... And I'm sure that Naruto-kun is just waiting for the right moment. B-but now it's Uchiha-san who's waiting for you at the altar, you must let us finish the last touches so you can knock him out." The small pep talk she said left the pink haired bride speechless, also giving an opportunity for the other two best friends to snatch the unmoving woman and put her back in front of the mirror and continue where they left off.

"Well said Hina-chan!" Chirped happily one Yamanaka Ino. "Now Forehead-girl, you will shut up and do what I say, okay?" Much to the blonde's amusement, the soon-to-be bride simply nodded dazedly.

While the three friends continued to put the last touch to the pinkette's heart shaped face, said pinkette was thinking back to the day when it all started, back when Itachi-kun was simply a handsome yet sad stranger, not a precious person with whom she trusted her life. It all started with that cup of coffee and him hugging her unexpectedly. She had been so angry at her two best friends that she couldn't see sense and simply tackled the supposedly more reasonable one of the twin idiots.

Before Sakura could even punch and damage Sasuke's pretty face, the pinkette found herself standing with a pair of unfamiliar arms hugging her. Therefore, struggling to get out of the stranger's grip was the most logical choice. However all attempts of escape were shot down once she felt his lips over the shell of her ear. His lips were as soft as they looked. He was dragging them sensually over it, ghosting smal kisses until he stopped abruptly. The poor pinkette was blushing so darkly it was a miracle how she didn't faint there. She felt his hot breath fanning over her ear, making her shiver unintentionally, much to the dark haired man satisfaction.

"Stop struggling." His voice was kind yet demanding enough for her to stop. "I wouldn't like for my hands to touch you in some inappropriate way, though I wouldn't mind if they did." Just to make his point clear, the dark haired man clenched his hands tighter around her waist, inching them a little closer to her bust, only darkening her blush.

"Aniki, please release Sakura." The voice of his little brother snapped the tall man's attention to him. Sasuke was still lying on the ground, his eyes wide at the scene his usual aloof brother was causing.

Loosening his grip around her waist so his hands were resting over her hips, the black haired Superintendent smirked, making his high cheekbones brush against the soft pink hair of the waitress. Said waitress seemed to have lost all her strength, seeing as she was laying her head against his wide chest, and didn't deck him like she frequently did to not only Naruto and sometimes Lee, but also all strangers who so much as glanced wrongly at her.

"Why would I?" He nuzzled his chin at the crook of her neck. "Can't I hug my future wife?"

_What?!_

It seemed that this sentence alone managed to chase away the suspicious entity that had taken over Sakura's body ever since the no-longer stranger touched her. Thus explaining why the blush haired woman suddenly elbowed him. However due to the fact that she was short, barely reaching his shoulder blades, her elbows didn't hit him in his stomach as she thought it would, but somewhere where it hurt most, where the sun didn't shine, his most prized possession, his family's jewels. And that was how the proud Uchiha found himself writhing on the ground in agony and how the woman strong enough to take on the younger Uchiha heir was released.

"You have exactly one minute to explain yourself before I call the police." Came out the voice of the young doctor in training. She sounded controlled and cold, as if she was unaffected by the earlier actions of the dark haired man, a lie as an inner turmoil was ravaging inside her head.

All she received was a smirk from Sasuke's older brother... Wait. Uchiha Itachi, wasn't he the superintendent? Damn.

"Oh so you think just because you're a cop you can molest an innocent waitress?" Sakura sneered at him in a way that reminded Itachi of his younger brother. "Well, guess what? This waitress won't let you get away with it and-"

"No, you are right. I am sorry for touching you in any way you deem as irrespectful." The dark haired man interrupted her as he stood up painfully before sprawling himself on the nearest chair, his hands still clutching his lower region much to the amusement of the three friends. "However I was telling the truth. Are you not Haruno Sakura, granddaughter of Haruno Toshiro and Mayuri -may she rest in peace? Of course you are. After all you do have pink hair and green eyes."

The pinkette was standing stock still in front of the dark haired man. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulging out. A few seconds of shocked silence passed before Sakura could overcome her state of paralysis. And her shock let place to anger.

"What did he do?"

If before Sakura's voice was icy now it simply sent chills to the other men in the small coffee. It was no secret that after the death of her parents, Sakura refuted all bonds that tied her to her grandfather. Especially after knowing that the same man who seeked her presence after their death had previously disowned his son for his refusal of the bride Toshiro had decided was suitable and marrying a woman that didn't belong to any powerful clan. She knew that though her father was an always happy-go-lucky man, he was hurt that his father could simply forget about his son for marrying the woman he loved. And from there was born a deep rooted hate for the head of the Haruno Corp.

"I am truly sorry for any conflicts that may have happened between you and Toshiro-san," his face was as neutral as it had been since his arrival but his treacherous eyes expressed his sincerity and a grim expression overcame his aristocratic features. "However the head of the Haruno Corp. is on his deathbed and had expressed his desire to see you for one last time and had arranged with the Uchiha council a marriage between both our clan heirs, meaning yourself and I."

Sakura was once again stunned to silence. Her eyes became glassy as her thoughts raced miles in her head. The only person she had ever despised and her last living family was about to die. She didn't know what to do. Her heart ached for the years she could have spent with him, even if the rational part of her mind told her that it would have been impossible, seeing as he not only disowned her father -and by default herself- but had also denied her as a grandchild for as long as her parents lived. However she could visit him for one last time. He may have hurt her and her parents but she wasn't heartless. She could talk to him and perhaps understand his reasoning. Interrupting her thoughts process, the Uchiha heir began talking.

"I understand that you may feel hurt by your grandfather's actions but this may also be the last time you have any kind of interactions with him." He saw her nod once. "As for the arranged marriage, we cannot call it off as it had not taken place yet. However I may court you for an undefined period of time before one of us call it off under the pretense that it had no possibility to work as we were not compatible in any way."

The pinkette remembered agreeing to the deal and going to her grandfather's mansion the same day. It had been a heartbreaking visit and had made her understand her grandfather a little bit more. Sakura had learnt that he had a hard childhood. His parents were neither poor nor rich. They had enough money to survive. However his father was an alcoholic who always beat both her mother and himself. He told her of the years he spent in fear and of the death of his mother at the hands of his own father. He told her of his escape from Ame -that's where he used to live- and his arrival to Konoha and the hardship he endured during the years that came afterwards. It wasn't until he had Kizashi that he could slightly rest, but then another sort of hardship started: the paperwork. At that, both the grandfather and his granddaughter shared a laugh, even if it was a pained one.

Toshiro went on and explained that the only reason he arranged a marriage for her father was his fear for a bad life for his son. He told her that by marrying into a well-known clan assured him that his son could live well and not suffer like he did. He also told her of his fear of a woman that only wanted his son for the money and that this was why he disowned his son in the first place. He wanted to prove to Kizashi that his choice was wrong. He believed that by leaving him with nothing, the woman he chose would leave him and thus his son would return to him and perhaps be more docile.

However as the years passed he was proven wrong and the old man was ashamed to admit that his pride got in the way and made him act as of he didn't have a son. As the sky darkened, the ill man begged for her pardon for his errors and his wrongdoings that must have hurt her. He begged her pardon for his last act of selfishness, for the marriage he had arranged for her. He explained to her that he had watched Itachi grow as he was a friend of his own grandfather and had practically raised Fugaku. Toshiro told her that he had watched her grow from afar and knew that they were perfect for each other. He wished that she gave him a chance and accepted the dark haired man's advances.

The teary pinkette explained the deal she had made with Itachi, leaving her grandfather smiling widely, his grateful eyes boring into her own watered ones as she saw the life leave him slowly. As Sakura cried on her grandfather's corpse, yelling for the nurses standing outside, Haruno Toshiro died, a wide grin forever to stretch his chapped lips. The blush haired woman found herself in the embrace of two strong arms, the spicy smell of Cinnabon and rainy forest wafting her nose. Her small hands snaked around the man she knew to be Uchiha Itachi and clutched tightly the fabric of his shirt. Sakura hid her face at the crook of his neck as tears overflowed her puffy eyes and sobs racked her petite form. It wasn't before long that the young woman fell in a fitful sleep.

The following morning, Sakura woke in a bed that was not unfamiliar. However she wondered as she rubbed her head how she arrived in Sasuke's bedroom. No sooner than that thought filtered through her head, memories from the previous night attacked her aching head and new tears leaked through her sore eyes. Not even a full minute passed before a knock was heard on her door and the svelte form of Itachi appeared in front of her. Upon seeing her glistening cheeks, the dark haired man closed the door and held the crying pinkette in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

From that day on, the duo became attached at the hips. Itachi helped her during the funeral and for the management of the family business. He became her confident. And as the days melted into months and the pinkette redound her cheeriness, the Uchiha heir finally asked her again for the permission to court her, which she accepted readily. The couple became to know each other better than they knew themselves, they helped each other and soon rumors of a wedding were floating around.

Now as Sakura stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't be more thankful for the small café Kakashi set up. It had given her the chance to meet the only man she could ever say she truly loved from the bottom of her heart. The blush haired bride had met the Akatsuki and became fast friends with its members as they practically invaded the small café, much to the giddiness of Kakashi and the annoyance of the two men she considered brothers. As she looked over her dress, the realization that she was marrying Itachi finally hit her like a train.

"I'm going to marry Itachi-kun." Sakura mumbled quietly.

"What did you say, forehead?" Snapped her blond best friend as she glossed her lips.

"I'm going to marry Itachi-kun." A small pause. "Oh my god! I'm going to marry Itachi-kun! I'm gong to marry-"

SLAP!

"Calm down forehead! We all know that you're going to marry Itachi-san." Ino admonished with a slight smirk.

"B-but you don't understand... What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me. Or... Or he met someone else... Or he decided to elope with Kisame. Oh my god! What if he was killed during a mission or he was called somewhere else or..." she became silent worrying her best friend before continuing quietly. "What if he realized that he doesn't love me like he thought he did." A long silence stretched on before it was interrupted by the blond model.

"Sakura, I know that Itachi-san will be waiting for you at the altar." Just as the pink haired woman opened her mouth to talk, Ino hurried on. "Listen, he can't have met anyone else because he was only with his best friends and he can't have eloped with Kisame because he isn't gay. He can't have died because he demanded a two month holidays just to spend it with you. And listen carefully to what I'm about to say. Uchiha Itachi is in _love_ with _you_. Whenever he looks at you he has this admiring and soft look in his gaze and whenever you two lock eyes, this disgustingly sweet aura emanate from you. So don't you dare think that he doesn't love you. If there's a man that's in love with a woman on this planet it's Itachi-san, okay?"

The blond woman smirked at the dazed look in her best friend's eyes. A silence settled once again in the room as the two bridesmaids and the blond maid-in-honor put on the last touches of makeup.

"Ino-chan?"

"Hm..."

"You're the best."

"I know."

"I'm marrying Itachi-kun."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Thanks."

"What are best friends for?"

The door creaked open to reveal the lanky form of Hatake Kakashi. For the first time, he was seen dressed in a suit. His hair was as spiky as ever, hiding his right eye, and he wore a mask over the lower half of his face. Under the black suit he wore a white shirt while a black tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Ladies, it's time."

Each woman went outside and stood next to her male counterpart. As it was, Ino was standing next to Uchiha Shisui, the elder cousin of Itachi and perhaps his closest and oldest friend. He was wearing a grey tuxedo over a white shirt with a light purple tie. His black hair hung loosely over his forehead shadowing his obsidian eyes. Hinata stood next to Hoshigake Kisame. His spiky dark blue hair stood proudly over his head and his dark eyes were shining with pride. He was Itachi's first friend outside Shisui, and thus came closely behind Shisui. He had tattoos under his eyes, taking the shape of gills, only furthering his appearance of a shark. He suffered from a desease that gave his skin a blue tint. As for Tenten, she stood next to Sasuke who, upon noticing the girl he saw as a younger sister, gave her a small encouraging smile. Even though he wanted to rip his brother's eyes and hands and his masculine pride, Sasuke had to admit grudgingly that Itachi was the only male he could let close and entrust with his pink haired best friend.

The three couples left Sakura with Kakashi. The pink haired soon to be bride was fidgeting with her fingers, tapping her dress from any dust that may have touched the pristine white dress. She was nervous and they both knew it.

"Mou... Sakura-chan no need to be so nervous." The lazy drawl of her father figure snapped the attention of the young female to him.

"I-I.. know." The pinkette sighed. "I don't even know what I'm scared from."

"Don't worry about anything. He loves you and you love him. He won't do anything to you and today will be the best day you've ever had. It's just the pre-wedding glittery speaking. Besides, if he dares to do anything to hurt you, you know that we will not hesitate to hunt him down and beat him into a bloody pulp." He finished with a smile, his eye crinkling being the only indicator. His vivid imagination of what he may do to him was suddenly interrupted by a hug from the pinkette he practically adopted. A muffled 'thank you' reached his ears as the young woman buried her face in his torso. He slowly put his arms around her, returning the hug to his emotional student, employee and daughter.

The hurried footsteps interrupted the moment as a man came to announce that it was their turn. Picking up the flowers that had fallen from her grap, Sakura linked her arm through Kakashi's and the duo began walking toward the massive door of where the ceremony would be held. Upon hearing the start of the song 'March of The Bride', they entered the vast room. The decor had been selected by both the Uchiha matriarch and her maid-in-honor, so the pinkette was seeing for the first time what the two women had concocted and she could honestly say that they were miracle workers.

The room was glowing in a ethereal light from the sun's rays that slipped through the colorful glass of the church's high windows. Gold, red, white and pink ribbons hung between each window and sneaking around the tall pillars. Hundreds of flower bouquets were pinned on each pillar, on the lower corners of each window and on the rows of chairs. A few gasps escaped the standing guests as they took a look at the bride. However, Sakura didn't pay them any attention and was also oblivious to the not so quiet whisper of a certain blond Akatsuki member of 'lucky bastard'. The pink haired woman only had eyes for her husband. And upon seeing the loving look he was giving her, Sakura loosened her grip on Kakashi's hand to which she was sure she had cut the blood flow.

Uchiha Itachi was standing at the altar waiting for his bride. He saw his cousin, brother and friend arrive with his soon-to-be wife's friends. And soon after the traditional song began as Sakura walked the alley separating them. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of his beautiful bride. She was simply _glowing_. His beautiful bride who will soon be forever _his_ alone. He saw her tight grip over Kakashi's hand and then he locked eyes with her. Emerald met charcoal and the time stopped. They were no longer in a stuffed church. They were no longer watched by hundred of family members and friends, by the watchful gaze of the journalists. They were alone in their own world. Itachi vaguely registered Kakashi giving away Sakura and him nodding at whatever threat the older man gave him.

The ministry officer started giving a speech about love and the holy matrimony that would tie them up forever. In a daze, Itachi spoke the two words that would make her his forever. "I do." His voice was strong and sure. He wanted nothing more than elope and leave everything behind. But then the dark haired man remembered that he had two whole months to spend just with his wife and smirked. Itachi saw the same dazed look he was sure he sported on his pink haired bride before she stuttered the two words that sealed away their fate indefinitely. "I do." As the officer said the last words to close the ceremony, the couple exchanged the rings. And then the much anticipated words were spoken by the unknown man.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Konohagakure, I now pronounce you man and wife. Itachi-san you may kiss the bride."

And so the Uchiha clan heir dipped his blush haired wife and kissed her roughly on her lips. The kiss was both sensual and primal, love and lust filled and not interrupted until his annoying cousin cleared loudly his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, mr and mrs Itachi Uchiha." The officer said and everyone burst in loud cheers. As the couple ran across the alley, followed by their family and friends, Sakura couldn't help but think of her grandfather.

In the end he was right.

**-0-0-0-**

**Voila!**

**The long awaited sequel is out and I'm so damn proud I may cry! It's been a loooong time since I last posted anything and I'm sorry for the long wait. But school this year is simply and utterly driving me nuts. It's just a living nightmare and I wonder just how I'm going to survive college next year if this year is any indication. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the sequel as much as I enjoyed typing it. And please point out any grammical error or typos or anything really. Because the end was kind written in a rush. **

**Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
